


You Used To Be My Romeo

by trancer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bisexual Female Character, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://iheartcanary.tumblr.com/post/65630704151">this pic post</a>. Non-Magic AU; Divorced (Not Quite) Lesbian Mommies. This was supposed to be the end, not a tragedy but still an end. Now, a late night, an unexpected confession and it all might lead to a new beginning. (mentions of Regina/Robin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Used To Be My Romeo

The moment Regina exited her car, she knew the night would end differently than planned.

Emma Swan stood, leaning against her Sheriff's car, face illuminated by the cell phone in her hand, reading her messages. She lifts her head at Regina's approach, the greeting smile almost forced.

"Hey," Regina can only offer a shrug. "Something wrong with Henry?"

"Henry?" Her brows pinch, blonde curls bouncing as she shakes her head. "No."

Her hands are in her pockets, curling into loose fists. "Henry told you about my date, didn't he?" She doesn't have it within her to be angry, in no mood for another fight. She's been through enough of those.

"Guilty as charged," Emma can only offer, tucking her cell back into her pocket.

"We're separated, Emma. The moment you sign those papers, we'll be divorced," she brushes past, making her way towards the empty mansion on Mifflin Street. "Then, you'll no longer be obligated to check up on me."

It's been six months. First, there were the sessions on Archie's couch, arguing over the fights they'd had the day before. Emma moving into the guest bedroom, then back in with her parents. Regina crying on her father's shoulder. Regina, the Mayor, sitting at her desk when a lawyer entered her office, delivered the papers. There were always sparks between them. They just didn't know how to keep the sparks from erupted into flames that burned the other.

"Fuck," Emma grits under her breath, hands outstretched as she turns. "Okay, fine, you got me. I was checking up on you."

Regina stops in her tracks.

"Seven dates in a row? With a guy your mother introduced you to? I thought you hated doing what your mother approves?" It's a low blow and Emma winces the moment the words leave her mouth. "Regina.."

"Why are you here?" She spins, another flame, lighting the part of her labeled 'fury'. "Really? You have Henry for the week. All of your stuff is gone. I seem to recall your exact words when moving out as 'I can't wait to get the fuck out of here'. Can we just end whatever this is so I can enjoy the rest of my evening, my *life* in peace?"

The last thing Emma wanted was a fight. Which was always their problem, fighting seemed to be what they did best. Head bowed, Emma inhales. "I'm sorry." She lifts her head, almost surprised to see Regina still standing there. Regina's always been good at walking away. "That was petty. And stupid. And I know I have no right to check up on you.."

"Then, why are you?" Regina cuts in.

"Because.." Emma finds something of interest across the street to stare at, anything but Regina. Archie's words are ringing in her ears, like they have been for the past couple weeks. When the guilt turned into a tangible force pressing down on her shoulders.

"Emma," Regina says, taking a half-step forward. Emma Swan the force of nature Regina's always been drawn to. Since they were teenagers. The Sheriff's daughter from the other side of town, all flannel and denim and devil on her shoulder trouble. Everything Regina's mother hated. Everything Regina was not, a hint of the freedom she craved. A high school cliche, public enemies and secret friends. Emma with her bag of weed, Regina with a bottle of her father's whiskey, skinny dipping at the falls. A first kiss under a blanket of stars. Then..

Emma Swan ran away.

Two years later, when Regina was in college, Emma Swan called. And Regina went to a prison, held Emma's hand as the doctors delivered a healthy baby boy. Hand held tight to Regina's, like she was drawing the courage from her, and Emma chose to keep her son. Regina went back to college. Eventually, released from prison, proverbial tail tucked between her legs, Emma went back to Storybrooke.

It would be another six years before Regina saw Emma Swan again.

"Emma.."

"I was jealous, okay!" Emma blurts, audibly groaning at her lack of impulse control. Because, yes, that was actually out loud. And, dammit, now she was going to have to start more sessions with Archie. Because, she's not just guilty, Emma's fucking lonely. "Seven dates? Seven dates with someone your mother hooked you up with? Who's, like, respectable and honorable. Henry thinks he's awesome. I wouldn't be surprised if my Dad was starting a fanclub. I mean, I've even heard he's thinking about running for Sheriff next year. Against the town screwup who only got the job because her father.." Regina's chuckling and all Emma can do is gape. "You're laughing? I'm pouring my fucking heart out to you.."

"I'm sorry. It's just.." she pauses to let out another chuckle, "Ruby says he's a male version of you. I'm starting to think she might be right."

"Oh," Emma stammers. If it's supposed to make Emma feel better, it doesn't. She deflates. "Yeah. The male version of me.. that has you."

"Goddammit, Emma," Regina grits, eyes slowly closing. "Don't make me hate you."

Two families, on opposite sides of a town. They weren't the Montagues and Capulets, but there was history between their families, friction that went back generations. They were the next generation, two forces of nature, always fated to collide, in ways neither of their families intended nor wanted.

"I'm sorry," Emma slumps her shoulders, hands shoved into her pockets. "I shouldn't have laid that all on you. I know I don't have the right."

"Dammit!" Fingertips press to her temples, anything to keep the migraine from coming. "Would you shut up!" She shakes her head at the words forming. "Just.. come inside and have a drink."

"Seriously?" Emma's hands shoot up defensively off Regina's glare. "No more words."

**

A house, empty except for the memories, laughter and joy, anger and heartbreak. The only sounds are heels and boots on the floor. It's Emma's week with Henry, but it's never quiet in her parent's home on the days when Henry's away. Not like this. Emma can't help but think about the harm she's caused to the woman she used to love.

She watches Regina peel out of her coat, the sucker punch to the gut at another deep stab of jealousy. Emma remembering the times Regina would wear dresses like that just for her.

"I drove by your parent's place the other day," Emma says just to make conversation, to counter the deafening silence as she follows Regina into the study. "They cut down the trestle."

Regina softly laughs, walking to the bar. "Mother finally convinced Daddy to cut it down. She hated that thing."

"The trestle or me?" Another memory, not Emma's first fight, just one of the many she'd lost. The last thing Emma had wanted to do was go home, to her angry and disapproving parents. She followed her feet, her bruised ego, to the mansion on the other side of town, climbed the trestle and knocked on Regina's window. Regina let her in, cleaned her wounds, the two cuddling each other as they fell asleep. Emma couldn't remember the last time she'd slept so hard.

"We were a pair back then," Regina sets the glassware down, reaches for the brandy. "You used to be my Romeo."

It's then Emma notices the trembling of Regina's fingers, the subtle slump in her shoulders. "Romeo and Juliet ended in tragedy."

Regina lifts her head, eyes drawn and solemn. Emma's not the only one thinking about the past. "Haven't we?"

"Hey.." A hand to the small of Regina's back, with the other, fingertips to the point of her chin and lifting. "We're not dead."

Emma closes the distance between them. Regina instantly melts, fluttering eyes and panted whimper. Turning into Emma's embrace, allowing herself to be held. Never safer than when she was in Emma's arms. The kiss is light, soft and tentative, like those times so many years before, when they were young and innocent. Before they knew pain or heartbreak. Before they were the ones causing that pain.

No matter how many dates her mother set her up on, no matter how compatible, there would always be a part of Regina that aches for this. Aches for Emma. Regina deepens the kiss, fingers curling around the lapels of Emma's jacket, reeling her in. The disapproving cluck of her mother, the weeks upon weeks in an empty house, the months of curling up with nothing but a glass of wine for a companion before crawling into an empty bed. Tonight, Regina Mills wouldn't go to bed alone.

They part, all kiss swollen lips and gently pressed foreheads. Emma dares to gaze in the dark, brown eyes that have held her soul since so many years ago. "Regina," she swallows nervously, "are you sure?"

The arch of an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Emma laughs. Now, it's her fingers that are trembling as she clasps them around Regina's, leads the two of them up the stairs and towards the bedroom. Both of them nervous, a little shy, the unexpected anticipation towards this new chapter being written.

Their clothes are shed quickly, with the comfortable ease of long time lovers. Regina lets Emma take the lead, overwhelmed by the desire to be wanted, needed, loved. Placed down on the mattress, explored with lips, fingers and tongue. The heat between them rises. Regina shudders at the fingers drawing on the skin just below her belly button, shudders at the tongue sliding up her pulse point.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Emma whispers, "so fucking beautiful."

She descends, all suckling lips and nibbling teeth, mapping the terrain she knows by heart. Regina already arching, opening herself to Emma. Like that first time, the thousands of times after. Hands desperately clinging to the sheets, Regina groans at that first exploratory swipe of Emma's tongue. They find a rhythm, their rhythm, desperate and knowing, teasing just enough to stretch it a little longer. Regina reaches down, Emma reaching up, their fingers threading together right before Regina falls over the precipice.

An eternity later, after she's milked Regina dry, Emma crawls her way back up. The kiss sloppy and urgent, Regina purring at the taste of herself on Emma's tongue. As she lifts her knee, heel anchoring into the mattress and Emma straddles, all feverishly warm and dripping wet. One hand, Regina grasps a breast, the other drifts to the small of Emma's back, Emma riding Regina's thigh like she's trying to drive them both through the mattress. Regina watching the emotions as they draw across Emma's face, the pinching of brows, the mouth half-slack and panting deeply, eyes tightly squeezed shut.

"Emma," Regina purrs with a light pinch of Emma's nipple. "Open your eyes, Emma. Let me watch you come."

"Fuck," Emma grits, pained and heated. She forces her eyes open, shuddering at the dark, seductive gaze peering back at her. "You always did know exactly what to say."

A seductive grin, the coy arching of an eyebrow. "I did?" she teases.

Lips pursing, breath pulled heavily through her nose, Emma desperately trying to hold back. "MmmHmm."

"Tell me." Regina drifts her hands upwards, clasps Emma by the cheeks. "What do you want me to say now?"

"Goddammit," a grumbling chuckle, the orgasm liquid heat that's searing at her edges, bed still creaking, headboard still dully smacking against the wall as Emma grinds her hips. "Fuck you."

"Yes," Regina purrs, flicks her tongue at Emma's panting lips. "Anytime."

What she needs. What she wants. And Emma's crashing into the abyss. The wail muffled by her collapsed face in Regina's neck, body bucking and spasming, unable to stop driving. Pussy slick and slithering all over Regina's thigh. No one able to make Emma as wet, as wanting. Already on top, Emma collapses, shuddering and trembling. It's not until she feels Regina's arms embracing that she notices the stuttering clench in her ribs, the sobs wrenching from her throat, the tears staining Regina's neck.

"I'm sorry," she lets out, a muffled whispered mantra, "I'm so sorry.. so sorry.. so sorry."

**

Hours later, the two of them nothing but fading sweat, afterglow and drying tears. Regina on her back, staring at the ceiling. Emma on her side, head propped up with a hand, watching the other as it paints lazy patterns on Regina's stomach.

Regina exhales a long hard sigh, hand drifting to her forehead. "What are we supposed to do now?" It's the first time either one has spoken a word in hours.

"I don't know," Emma grins. "We could call your mother."

Regina laughs. "Fuck you."

"Isn't that how this all started?" She wags her eyebrows. "Cuz I definitely got enough in me for another round."

"You're such an infant." Her smile fades, another deep inhale. "I'm serious. What do we do now?"

Emma purses her lips, the night too pleasurable for things to go back to serious. A manilla envelope, unsigned legal documents, sitting on the floor of her car. "Let's start from the beginning. Let me take you on a date."

"Hardly seems like a real beginning. We've been on dates before."

"Not real ones," she pauses off Regina's doubting stare. "C'mon, Regina. Our dates were makeshift dinners or takeout while we strategized over your campaign." She shifts, rising to lean on her elbow, eyes bright with excitement. "Let me take you on a real date. Go up to Bangor, rent a room for the night in some fancy hotel. Dinner, maybe some dancing. Someplace where it's just us. No expectations. No judgments."

Regina's answer is in the fingertips she brings up, touches to Emma's lips. The two kids from the opposite sides of town, two different worlds, huddled under a single raincoat. The first kiss under a starry sky. Regina dumped by her Prom date, Emma in a suit and coming to her rescue in a stolen limo. That first time in the hotel room paid for by Regina's mother. Regina at Emma's side for the birth of Emma's son. Their son. No matter how many times they fought, ran away from each other, fate always brought them back to this. Together.

She chuckles, gazes at the fingertips still pressed to Emma's lips. The air goes quiet, deafening other than the thundering of Emma's heart. Regina studies her face, drifts her fingers over the tightly knit brow, jaw tense and clenching beneath the soft cheek. A soft smile and Regina chuckles. "Are we really doing this?"

"Only if you want to. I know I screwed up, Regina. I know I hurt you. Worse," a guilt riddled shrug, Emma blinks at the tears welling in her eyes, "I hurt our family. It's selfish and self-absorbed but I want us back. I want you back. Anything you want, I'll do it. Hell, I'll even build you a rose trestle."

"What?"

"What can I say?" Emma spreads her lips into a coy grin. "I liked being your Romeo. I miss being your Romeo."

Regina gapes. "You've actually *read* 'Romeo and Juliet', right?"

"Does the movie count?"

"You're not a rebellious teenager anymore, Emma. I don't need you killing yourself trying to prove something to me," she laughs, imagining thirty-something Emma climbing outside her bedroom window. But, the thought is so, so Emma. The one Regina fell in love with long before she even realized it had happened. "I want it, too. I want to start over. So, yes, let's start from the beginning." Head tilting, she narrows her eyes. "What?"

"Can we start over tomorrow?" Emma sheepishly asks. "We're still naked and, well, the past couple of hours was some of the most mind blowing sex I've ever had. I'm not quite ready to stop."

So, so Emma. And Regina laughs as Emma rolls on top of her. As the kisses turn from playful to passionate and they're finding their rhythm once again. The two forces of nature from the opposite sides of town, always finding each other, fighting and changing their fate, the ending of the story the one of their choosing.

The ending in which they're together.

END


End file.
